Am I Really Broken
by Vamp1019948
Summary: Kim feels like she has no one but she actually does. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING


**Chapter 1**

**Kim's P.O.V first day of senior year**

I stand there in the middle of the crowded hallway. The way I see it it's all in slow motion. There are so many people but I still feel so alone. I walked to my new locker and looked behind me and see Jack and Grace swallowing each other. I let out a big sigh as I realized not much has changed from the past three years. I went up to Jerry and the guys and we had a group hug. And went on with the day

When the day was done I walked to a small clearing in the woods and embraced the smell of nature. I used to come here all the time with Jack, when he was my friend. You see he was my boyfriend and I thought everything was great... Until the day I found him sucking Graces face off. I never forgave them. I don't plan on it. I still can't believe her, like she was my best friend and she... I still remember it so perfectly.

_Flashback_

Me and Grace had gotten in a huge fight. I was so sad and I felt the first crack in my heart. I was walking back to the dojo, to tell Jack what happened but I found a surprise of my own. There he was the love of my life making out with the person I called my best friend. There, right there my heart broke a little more. I took a deep breath holding the tears in. I start to bit my bottom lip as they pulled away to face me.

"you say I take everything from you, so your telling me i took your spot in cheer, and I took your boyfriend?!" I yelled

"Kim you do. You have everything" Grace yelled back

"so is everything getting abused by your dad is everything having a broken home, is everything losing everything before I even got it" I ask her my voice filled with venom.

"Kim I didn't-" she tried but I cut her off

"NO YOU DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS!" yell not holding back tears anymore.

"Jack was one of the last thing that made me wanted to live, so what are you taking away this dojo from me too?" I asked

"wait there's no need you can have it because I won't need it WHEN IM DEAD" I yell. I couldn't anymore so I ran out.

Jack just stayed there quite he didn't even move. I ran out and Jerry, and Milton caught me. My breathing was fast as the tears just came out

"please promise me you won't leave me" I begged as tears came out, I was trembling. But what did you expect my world just crashed.

"never well we ever leave you" they said as the hugged me.

I explained to them what happened and Jerry got really mad at jack.

"he was kissing grace the girl that he knew I love?" he said in a whisper I nodded slightly.

He squeezed his fists so tightly his knuckles when white. He ran out and when in the dojo. When he came back he was crying and we all hugged each other.

_End of Flashback_

After that we were inseparable. But I smile with them but I can't help but to still feel broken inside.

Jerry is now my brother, like really I reported my dad for hitting me and well his family took me in and well I learned Spanish. I'm a great dancer now, but I still have that mask on. But I'm not as hurt, my heart is glued back together but the scars will stay there forever. Jack well stay there forever.

* * *

**Jerry's P.O.V**

Grace the girl who was in all my dreams the girl I loved and the girl who broke my heart. Jack he was my best friend, he was the only one who knew I cared for Grace. But he was the reason she's out of my reach. But I have Kim and she's my sister. And I got her back no matter what, and she's got mine. I remember confronting Grace when Kim told me what happened.

_Flashback_

I heard Kim's cries. I heard every word and each on was like needles in my heart. When she told me what happened with Grace and jack. I needed to hear it from them. I needed to hear Grace tell me what kim is saying is the truth. I ran to the dojo, I pushed the door so hard it almost broke. There Grace was crying on Jacks shirt. I nodded my head slowly.

"so it was true" I whisper as they both turn and look at me.

"of course I should have known Kim wouldn't lie to me like this" I said wiping a tear that was at the verge of coming out.

"Jerry please" jack said quietly as he tried to come near me I walked backwards

"get away" I said as I pushed him

"I DON'T NEED THIS NOT FROM WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY BEST FRIEND JACK" I yelled I pull my hair back

"you knew Jack I told you I loved her" I say pointing at grace

"don't ever get near Kim you hurt her enough and I never want to see you again both of you" I said as I left I walked back to Kim letting out every tear I had held inside.

_End of Flashback_

Three years later senior year

When Kim needed a shoulder I was there for her. We all were me Milton and Eddie. I took Kim to my home when she was left homeless. She learned so much in this family. We all quit karate because we just didn't need it. Me and Kim took dance and I helped her A LOT. She's now almost better then me. Although she thinks I can't see here mask but I can because I'm wearing the same one.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat in the clearing when I heard a bush move I turned around and saw Jack standing there with Grace.

"umm can I help you" I say sarcastically

"oh umm yeah you can leave" Grace said

"well to bad you can leave because this is my spot and your not taking that away from me" I remark I looked at Jack

"you guys need to leave now" i said as I sat back down in the old swing

"fine" Grace said as they both started to leave

"how dare he bring her in our secret spot" I ask to myself

I sighed and went back to the song I was writing. Yeah I really got into music when I learned to dance. After it was close to getting dark I went back to my new home. I feel so loved in that home. I guess I lied I don't feel so alone now. I walked in the house and I saw mama was cooking my favorite quesadillas de pollo. I smiled as i went and gave her a kiss on the cheek and I saw my pa watching the game. There just mad because I go for chivas and they go for america. I have to share a room with Jerry because my three sisters share a room and my two brothers share another so it's Jerry's room. But I saved his butt now he doesn't sleep with pipito anymore. And Jerry is crazy organized. Like I said crazy.

"familia la comida esta preparada"(family the food is prepared) I heard mama yell we all came to the living room and sat down watching the game as we ate. When we were done I got up and helps mama clean the dishes

"Gracias mama" (thanks mom)I said asI hugged her she kissed my cheek "no problem" she said.

I went to my room and changed when I got done Jerry came in. I smiled as I keep my head to the beat of the music I was listing to. We laughed as I got up and started dancing with Jerry. We're just crazy like that. We went to sleep and waited for the next day. I may have been broken but i have never felt so loved and so strong.

* * *

**Well that's this one shot. Hope you like it sorry for any mistakes or anything you didn't** **like. Okay now on with the important stuff. In my next story I need three oc girls and two oc boys so if you'll please help me out. Thanks for reading and please review. Luv ya**

**~vamp1019948**


End file.
